


A forbidden love

by Garrus368



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Krogan, Turian, Worship, blowjob, husband, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garrus368/pseuds/Garrus368
Summary: A member of the Black Guard catches a krogan during the Krogan Rebellion, and they both fall in love ...Years later, the two live happily on a small farm ... trying to create hybrids every day.
Relationships: Original Female Turian/Original Male Krogan, Original Male Krogan/Original Female Turian
Kudos: 2





	A forbidden love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Roleplay that I did with Foab30,a very nice and awesome guy :3

It was a sunny sunset ... life on the farm was a quiet and peaceful life ... she couldn't complain, but after an afternoon working in the sun, Lanra had to rest a little ... something that of course her husband Krogan didn't need ...  
But even a krogan had her limits, so she decided to bring a fresh juice to her husband, she then opened the door ... and she saw it ... working the land, wearing a tank top, he was full of sweat for work in the field ... flexes his powerful arms to plow the land ... and she couldn't help licking her own lips in lust ...

The Krogan noticed her presence, and left the utensils on the floor, "Hi, honey!" he said cheerfully ... in his deep hoarse voice, she came over, and kissed him on the lips, while she left the drink in his hand "I ... thought ... that after drinking your drink ... we could go to the shower ... and relax a little, what do you think, handsome? "she said seductively, beckoning with her finger for him to approach ...  
Altor just chuckled, while he finished his drink, and stabbed the glass on the floor, "Miss ... I think we have a plan," he said with a huge smile, as they entered the house, kissing and caressing each their asses…

Both enter the house kissing, with the rush and the abruptness it is possible that some vase has fallen to the ground, but that did not matter now ...  
They both enter the bathroom, and finally Lanra breaks the kiss, gently licks her husband's neck, and slams her face against his "my love ... you're very dirty ... I think ... I should 'clean you 'correctly, don't you think? " she said sensually, making small circles on his chest with her finger, to which Altor gave a cheeky smile "how can I refuse?"  
She chuckled and began to undress ... and she went into the shower "well ... I think you don't need clothes, right?"  
Altor just smiled slyly "or, I think not ..." That said he began to undress, his virile member swayed from side to side when the krogan walked towards his wife, which, after kissing him with passion, she knelt slowly, until her face was in front of his squad, she sucked heavily on his smell in passion "has anyone ever told you that you smell like flowers in spring?"  
"ha! first news! although I have been compared to the smell of a wet varren"  
she smelled several times more of his cock, and then she moved to his balls, she smelled them gently, then she grabbed them gently and began massaging them, eventually she planted soft kisses and licks on his balls, causing her husband to groan in pleasure, looking at the ceiling "fuck ... you are very talented!" exclaimed Altor in pleasure, which made her laugh softly "is because your smell ignites me a lot, my love ~" she said softly kissing his tip, before opening his mouth and putting his length in it, he first put half of it, and sucked gently, moving his tongue to caress his urethra and his foreskin, Altor for his part placed his hand on his head affectionately, not to control the rhythm of her blowjob, he knew it was not necessary ... but she liked him to do that, she said she felt close to him when he did ...  
she continued sucking halfway a couple more times before sucking to the base, which caused her husband to give a pitiful groan, feeling his thick cock penetrate her narrow throat ... "Lanra ... I love you ... "said the Krogan in pleasure, watching his wife, who gave him a tender look.

It only took a few minutes, before Altor ejaculated in a loud moan of pleasure, gripping Lanra's head tightly and approaching her pelvis, her eyes widened in surprise, she skillfully swallowed all that immense amount of semen, when they started relationship she could barely swallow without axfisiando ... but now she skillfully swallowed his semen as if it were water, making her throat exaggerated noises to warm her husband, after a few seconds, he released her ...

"Fuck, honey ... you make this old krogan feel like a teenager in heat," Altor said in praise, which made her laugh lightly on his cock, sending his squad a pretty pleasant feeling, she slid slowly, making a little 'pop' when he took his cock out of her mouth, she licked his cock a little to clean it, and she got up, she crushed her hands on the shower wall and she leaned over, giving her a good view of her her ass and her vagina, she lightly shook her ass to excite Altor, and then she said seductively "come on, big guy ~ you won't make your mom wait, right? Mommy wants Dad to make her a baby ~" Altor he growled wildly in lust, he approached his wife predatoryly and he gently stroked her ass, and he put his thick finger in her already wet vagina, he put and took out her finger several times with her index finger and with his thumb he stroked wildly I've r clitoris, until she was reduced to a submissive slave, panting and groaning in begging, pleading for his cock, screaming his name again and again ...  
Finally he took out his finger and slapped her ass, making her gasp, he grabbed his cock tightly, and rubbed it against her entrance, and rubbed gently against her entrance ...  
He brought his face against hers and whispered lustfully to his ear "you want me, right? Then plead ... tell me that you are my slave ... tell me how unworthy you are to lick the tiniest grain of my foreskin ~" you are words caused her to practically spill her fluids on the floor, she loved her husband's usual kindness ... but when they were in bed ... or in the shower, she wished he was more dominant ... than he submit her to her ... she wanted to feel like him ... as his slave ... his whore ... "please ... Altor .... master ... make me yours ... let me feel your cock inside me ... I will be your breeding mare ... I will give you as many children as you want ... but please ... fuck me! " That said, Altor laughed out loud, shoving and sticking his head from her vagina's cock provocatively over and over again "so anxious ... and so desperate for me ~" she turned her head to look him in the eye ... and she saw those predatory eyes so attractive ... she practically undid in his hands "Altor ... please ..."  
Oh yes ... this was going to be a great night!

He entered her completely in a quick and careless movement, causing a slight moan from the turian, Altor thought, delicious yet, he was her husband, and he loved her, he didn't want to hurt her more than necessary ... unless she asked him to, so he let her adapt to his size ... she turned her head to look at him ... and she nodded, giving him permission to continue ... and she wouldn't have to ask for it Twice, Altor started with a few soft thrusts, but right away he was arming her mercilessly, grabbing her hips and making her ... Altor was the standard size for a krogan, but slightly thicker, and that she noticed now , she babbled nonsense with each onslaught .... this was absolutely delicious ... a woman so strong and independent .... a turian, bent and pleading for his seed with every little push to her cervix ...  
With each onslaught, she thought he was going to go through it in half ... it was amazing, in a few minutes she was barely a sex doll, moaning in pleasure ... now? She honestly didn't know what it was, her legs were bent due to the excitement, her vagina splashed with each onslaught, wetting the shower floor with her fluids, her tongue was out of her mouth, drooling in pleasure, while she only moaned and groaned ... it was worse when he began to slap his ass wildly, leaving a strong mark of his hand on her, Altor repeated this for several minutes, until with a final slap, she ejaculated against his cock, leaving the dead body, and she almost fell to the ground, if not because he grabbed her torso with his powerful arms, he leaned her back against the wall, to which she slapped weakly ... it was no better when he smashed his massive and muscular body against her back "I'm about, bitch! Come on! Beg! Beg for me! Beg to make you pregnant with my krogan seed!" She sputtered a 'please' before he put his whole hand in her mouth, and pump to how it were his dick "thinking better ... I think you can make better use of that viperine and naughty mouth, don't you think? "  
she just nodded, while she desperately licked his fingertips, seeking his approval, which caused Altor's "good girl" laugh  
They had never spoken to her like that ... she felt so small, so insignificant before him ... and that thought was enough to almost take her back to the limit ... but then it happened ...

Altor withdrew his hand from his mouth and possessively grabbed her hips, pushing wildly again and again, until finally, with a thunderous roar of war, he ejaculated in her fertile vagina ...  
The semen flowed in such an amount that it looked like he was urinating, filling her until her belly swelled up as if she were pregnant, he released her, and she fell to the ground, in the sperm puddle that had accumulated there, of course, Altor continued to ejaculate ... she might be able to take a lot ... to be a turian ... but he wasn't ... he was a krogan ... and he had four powerful testicles to unload, the semen landed on top of her ass and her back ... until she was completely white ...  
She gasped slightly ... before rolling her body and letting him face up on the floor, panting ... until finally she asked "am I a good girl, master?"  
With a cheeky smile he simply nodded "you are definitely a good whore"  
"your whore" she corrected ... hell ... he loved her when he talked like that ...

She stayed a few moments on the floor, catching her breath, but when Altor was going to use the shower to clean her, she stopped him, grabbing him by the leg "no ... please ..." Lanra said pleadingly, with what which Altor raised an eyebrow confused "honey, you must wash, you're dirty"  
She took a long time to respond, fell to the floor on her knees, and then she began to kiss him and lick her feet pleadingly, earning an erection from Altor "but it's not like that ... how I want you to wash me ... I want ... "she said looking at Altor's cock, and then he understood, leaving the shower hose in place, and grabbing his cock with a smile, pointing at Lanra's face" you're a very very naughty girl. .. and I like that, honey ~ "he said almost pleadingly, while he relaxed and began to urinate in his wife, which gemia of pleasure, and she tried to swallow as much urine in her mouth as she could Possibly, almost pleadingly like a puppy, some time later, he finished, and she was lying on the floor, in a pool of urine, moaning, when he began to worry, she managed to get on all fours, and stand just behind Altor, then she began to caress and gently kiss her buttocks, ca Rigorous and possessive, Altor looked toward the ceiling in pure pleasure, while His wife placed her face between his buttocks to kiss and desperately lick his anus "gods .... this is life! "The Krogan sighed in pleasure, until he heard her yawning weakly ... it was natural, after all this stropic ... so Altor cleaned her with the shower water, he took her in his arms, the bride-style , and he took her to the bed, he placed her with an almost unusual delicacy in his people, and he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead in an affectionate way "sleep well, my life" but before he could get up she hugged him with such force that he fell sideways on the bed, hugging her affectionately "please ... I want to sleep with my stuffed krogan ~" at this statement, he hugged her and kissed her gently "as my beautiful wife wishes ~"


End file.
